


Love Me Back? - Joshler

by ashtheflash2000



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Piløts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tyler, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Josh, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Tyler, Heavy Angst, Josh is Sad, LGBTQ Character, M/M, No Smut, gay joshua, joshler - Freeform, joshler no smut, joshler smut free, jøshler - Freeform, no smut joshler, smut free, smut free joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: Josh has been in love with Tyler for quite some time... But Tyler would never love him back the same way, would he?Tyler and him always joked around about this "Joshler" ship, what if Tyler wasn't always joking? (No Smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot to read the warning in the tags, there's a major character death here! Be careful, kay?

"How do you guys feel about fan fiction?" The interviewer asked.  
"I mean, most of it is fan non-fiction," Tyler responded, and put a hand on Josh's arm.  
The yellow-haired boy laughed and tried his hardest not to blush as he got butterflies in his stomach. He may have a tiny crush on Tyler, but he never admitted it. Tyler was dating Jenna Black, and they were happy together.  
Okay, Josh lied. It's a bug crush. But how could he help falling in love with him? Tyler was funny, kind, and had the most adorable smile. His smile was so bright it could sweeten Josh's whole day. Yea, he had a problem.  
When the interview was over, it was still early and they had the rest of the day off in Dallas, Texas, and a show tomorrow.  
"We may as well go to something, we have the rest of the day off," Josh turned to Tyler, on his phone while laying on his side of the bed in the hotel they are saying in.  
"Okay, like what?" He asked, not looking up from his phone, probably playing some cheap game.  
"Well, for starters, we're out of Red Bull. I drank the last one earlier."  
That's when he finally looked up.  
"Definitely! I don't think i'd be able to survive without Red Bull. plus, I could add a can to my collection," Tyler smiled wide, making Josh fall in love with him even more.  
Josh smiled back. "Alright, lets go." 

"JISHWA CAN WE GET THESE?" Tyler held a pack of oreos up my his face, his bottom lip sticking out.  
"Don't we have a whole unopened package of oreos already?"  
"Yea, but we only have the double stuff, these are mega stuff, look!" He pointed to it.  
Josh shook his head and looked down at the ground so Tyler couldn't see him slightly blushing.  
"Alright, fine, put them in the cart you dork."  
He heard Tyler give a silent 'yes' under his breath, holding out the 's'.  
They got a few other snacks along with the Oreos and Red Bull, and headed to the check out line.  
When they got outside they found a RedBox and thought they might as well choose a movie or two to watch later today.  
"Oh, Ty, look, A Dogs Purpose is out! Want to get that one?" Josh asked, half pleading. He's been wanting to watch it forever.  
"Sure bro, as long as i can pick one also," Tyler agreed, chuckling.  
After Tyler picked his movie, they quickly picked up some Taco Bell and went back to their apartment to watch their movies. 

Josh's eyes slowly opened the next day. The TV was on, meaning he had probably fallen asleep watching the movie. He turned his head to look at the clock. He still had plenty of time before he has to get up and go to a couple interviews before the show.  
He felt something warm on his hand and he looked to see that his hand was intertwined with Tyler's.  
His face crept with red, and he decided to hold it for a while longer, just while Tyler was still sleeping.  
He didn't want to accidentally wake him up by letting it go anyway, right?  
He laid in bed on his phone, checking his social medias for a few moments until he heard Tyler turning to face the ceiling and opened his eyes.  
"Gooood morning," Josh said, holding out the 'o' for a moment more.  
"Good morning," Tyler yawned back.  
A quick moment of silence passed.  
"A-are you holding my hand?"  
Josh panicked as he realized he was still holding Tyler's hand.  
"Uh... i-i mean, i woke up holding your hand and i didn't want to- ah, sorry," He quickly said, pulling his hand out of the grasp.  
"You alright, man?" Tyler asked, more jokingly than concerningly.  
"O-of coarse!" Josh tried to hide how flustered he was, and kept scrolling through his phone.  
"Alright, dude," Tyler chuckled.  
They both laid there, on their phones for a few more minutes.  
"Hey, wanna go get some breakfast before our interviews? I could go for some waffles," Tyler turned to Josh.  
"Sure. I could use something to eat too."  
They got dressed, and drove to Waffle House, which wasn't far from where they were staying.  
when they got in and sat down, Josh realized Tyler was wearing one of his shirts. He smiled to himself. He looked adorable as frick.  
"Hey, you sure your alright?" Tyler asked, a little more concerned this time.  
Frick. He probably spotted him staring.  
"Oh, y-yea! It's nothing," Josh tried not to make his burning cheeks noticeable.  
Before Tyler could say anything else, their waitress came to take their order.  
When their waffles arrived, Josh couldn't help but notice Tyler's sparkling eyes, and he felt his heart flutter just a little.  
'Josh, you really need to stop. This isn't good. Tyler is just your friend and will never be anything more,' He silently told himself, and frowned.  
He ate a little bit, but mostly just played with his food, thinking.  
"Dude, i swear there's something up with you today," Tyler's voice snapped Josh out of his thoughts.  
"It's not important," He mumbled.  
"C'mon Josh, you know i'll always be here for help you out, right?"  
"Yes, I just... You'd hate me if i told you," regret sunk in as the words fell out of his mouth. Now Tyler will definitely be concerned.  
"How could you say that? Nothing could ever make me hate you, bro. I promise. What's on your mind?"  
"C-can we just go?" He said, probably a little too harshly.  
Josh felt his heart ripping to shreds as he saw Tyler's face fall rock bottom, and his eyes weren't sparkly and full of life as they were before.  
There was a gap of silence until Tyler quietly said; "Y-yea. Lets go."  
They paid for the food and tipped the waiter and they were on their way to the first interview. 

Tyler clearly was still a little upset, Josh could tell because he didn't have the same, lively attitude during the first interview.  
Luckily, he must have forgotten all about it by the time they got to their second and last one, because he was just as happy and goofy as he usually was during interviews. 

When they were at the place they were preforming, they went backstage to put on their makeup, and Tyler's phone started ringing.  
He picked it up.  
"Hey, baby! How are you?" Tyler's face lit up, and Josh knew he was talking to Jenna.  
Josh couldn't help but to wish that he was able to light up Tyler's face as Jenna was, and hold his hand and go on romantic dates, and tell him that he loved him everyday, every chance he got.  
He tried not to focus on that as he continued to get ready. 

The show washed away the thoughts from earlier, and Josh drummed as hard as could. Seeing Tyler preform in front of the crowd with such emotion and heart made him fall even more in love with him. The crowd seemed to screamed with more enthusiasm this show than normal, making Josh more determined to make this show the best one yet.  
When the show was over, body thick with sweat, Josh went over and tightly hugged Tyler.  
"You were sick, dude," He said with a huge grin.  
"You say that every time," Tyler returned the hug, laughing, and his eyes full of sparkles again.  
"It's the truth!" Josh exclaimed.  
"Thanks bro. You did just as great, if not better, though." That made Josh's grin widen even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh can't take the voices inside his head anymore. He had to get away from Tyler. As far as he can.

That night, Josh couldn't sleep. He checked the clock.  
It was already 2:25am, and they were supposed to catch a plane to their next show early that morning, but no matter what Josh did, he couldn't make himself tired.  
His eyes were wide and awake. Then the thoughts started piling into his brain.  
'You're so stupid. How could you have fallen in love with him? He's in a dedicated relationship already!'  
'Just give it up already, would you?'  
'stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid'  
'You're so pathetic! Even if Tyler weren't with anyone, he'd still never love you!'  
Tears brimmed his eyes. Josh turned his body to look at Tyler, who was facing him, in his peaceful sleep.  
'If he found out you loved him, he'd hate you until the end of time.'  
He turned again, facing the wall, and let the tears go. He couldn't hold them back anymore, like he has been for the past seven years. The dam holding back his tears had finally broke with the pressure of the rising tears behind his eyes.  
He heard Tyler sit up beside him.  
'Look at you! You can't even let Tyler have a peaceful sleep. What kind of pathetic fool do you think you are?'  
"Josh? Are you okay? dude, what's wrong?" Tyler's voice continued to grow with worry.  
Josh stayed silent, facing the wall.  
"Hey...," Tyler out a hand on his arm, and Josh had no doubt he felt how shaky he was.  
Josh finally sat up and turn to face him, and Tyler's face dropped. The sparkle in his eyes wasn't there, instead somewhere far, far away.  
"I-i'm sorry," Is all he could choke out, and he was surprised that Tyler even heard him.  
"Don't be. Please tell me what's wrong, Josh, I just want to help!"  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away, as far as possible from Tyler. he got up and ran out the door, taking his phone and coat.  
He heard Tyler yell out his name before the door shut. 

He got outside and his body shook as it touched the cold air. He was grateful he decided to sleep with pajama pants that night.  
He realized he didn't have anything on his feet when he felt the chilly ground, but that didn't stop him from running as fast and far as he could.  
He could feel his phone burning in his pocket with messages and calls from Tyler. They didn't stop, making Josh want to die right ten and there. He didn't care how.  
His feet were growing extremely numb as he kept walking, face turned to the ground. He walked and walked for what seemed like hours.  
Suddenly he heard a big honk. He looked up and he saw a big pair of headlights burning his eyes, and he was hit by a great force. It all happened so fast, Then everything went dark. 

The next thing Josh knew, he woke up in a hospital room. He was confused, and saw tubes going into his body, and an air mask. He felt pain everywhere. His head, neck, ribs, sides, legs, you name it.  
As Josh started to remember what happened, he panicked.  
Where's Tyler?  
Before he could continue, the door burst open.  
"Oh my god, Josh!" Josh couldn't move his head but he knew it was Tyler. He could feel tears on the brim of his eyes as he came nearer.  
"I'm s-so sorry, Tyler," He slurred.  
"I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have left you like that."  
"Josh, don't apologize, please. Just tell me your gonna be alright," Tyler's voice was shaky, and Josh could see tears streaming down his soft cheeks.  
Seeing Tyler like this, Josh couldn't handle it.  
"I can't... Tyler, I-i can't live like this. I'm just a burden, I-"  
"Josh, stop it. You are going to be okay, do you here me? You are anything but a burden! Your my best friend... The best I could ask for," He could tell Tyler was struggling.  
Josh hesitated, then said; "Tyler... d-do you really want to know what's wrong?"  
Tyler looked into his eyes, not saying a word.  
"I-I love you." He lifted his hand- which took all his strength- and yanked all of the cords that were attached to him off of his body, including the air mask.  
Tyler screeched, but Josh couldn't hear what he was saying.  
Everything was growing slowly dark, and the last thing he saw, in the last breath he took, were Tyler's eyes. Full of unbearable fear. Sorrow. Greif.  
Love?


End file.
